


differences

by planetundersiege



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Cultural Differences, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Lumity, Talking, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amity learns some things about the human world.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 835





	differences

”So, humans have managed to control lightning without any magic?”

Luz nodded. She sat on the couch, Amity beside her, and she was trying to explain life in the human world. It was quite different than life on the Boiling Isles, but the more Amity learned about humans, the more impressed she got. Humans couldn’t do magic (well, the _could_ , but no one before Luz had learned how), but they made up for it with so many amazing inventions. Some inventions seemed to be more powerful than magic, even.

”Yeah, it’s called electricity. We use a lot of wires for it to get from place to place, and it can travel miles in not even a second. We use it to power lamps, lighting up the room, we use it to heat or homes, to give power to our inventions like the fridge, toaster and so on. We use it for everything.”

”That… does sound a bit like magic.”

”Maybe to you. But for me it’s ordinary. Magic is much cooler and fascinating.”

”Not really. It’s a standard part of life here. We’re used to it. But this electricity is cool. Can you tell me more about your world? If you don’t have brooms, how do you get around? With horse carriages?”

”Well, we used too before. But now we use cars, it’s this machine that drives on the road. You sit inside it and steer it with a sort of wheel, and don’t have to do much more. It goes way faster than a horse. We also have trains, and buses. Oh, and airplanes. They are big metal machines flying in the sky.”

  
”Metal machines? In the sky? As fast as brooms?”

”Faster, much faster than brooms. A distance that would take like twenty hours with a car can take like two hours on a plane.”

  
”You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?”

”Not at all.”

Luz saw how Amity tensed for a second, and then nodded, in a mix of confusion and fascination.

”Could… I come with you some day? And see all of that?”

She nodded.

”Of course. I’d love to show you around. But you would probably have to hide your ears under a beanie unless you want people to think you’re cosplaying.”


End file.
